Insaciable compañero
by NezuzuKozlov
Summary: ¿Qué pasa Uzumaki? ¿Acaso no te gusta?, porque…tu amiguito dice otra cosa….. sasunaru /AU
1. Uchiha acosador

Notas: Bien n_n se me ocurrió este FF gracias a sole-chan (conversación rara por msn) xD hahahaa, nee gracias soledad-chan n_n por la inspiración!! este capi es dedicado a ti!, biien espero que les guste n_n

Genero: AU // a la autora le encanta que estén en uniforme kuku

Clasificaron: T

Advertencia: OoC (yaoi)

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ,por desgracia ¬¬ grr (te odio Danzou) ¬¬ los odio a todos, y a ti sasuke por lo que harás grr

* * *

**×,.·´¨'°÷·. Insaciable compañero .·´¨'°÷·..×**

**Capitulo 1**

**Uchiha acosador**

Naruto se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del instituto con la camisa hacia fuera, con un reloj negro en la mano izquierda, su maleta hacia atrás, quedando en su espalda, de repente sintió como unas manos heladas lo acariciaban por detrás haciéndole estremecer, se arrinconó contra la pared, observando el culpable

-Uchiha…-pronunció asombrado mientras caía la maleta, el azabache tomó sus dos manos del rubio, poniéndolas contra la pared mientras la otra acariciaba lento el rostro del ojiazul, el ojiazul suspiro fuerte, no lo podía evitar…cada vez que el lo acariciaba siempre, siempre tenía que dar n pequeño gemido o ruborizarse ¿Por qué?

-¡déjame bastardo…!-les dijo desafiante, observando los ojos oscuros del pelinegro, una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro, una sonrisa llena de lujuria, perversión, y deseo…

-¿Qué pasa Uzumaki? ¿Acaso no te gusta?, porque…tu amiguito dice otra cosa…-le susurró al oído mientras unas de sus piernas presionaba más y mas, entre las piernas del rubio, este se sonrojo a darse cuenta de su pequeño problema cerró los ojos nervioso, mientras sentía como la sangre subía más a su rostro, desprendiendo un calor intenso en todo su cuerpo.

-te odio – pronuncio el rubio con la mirada hacia abajo, el azabache solo se limitó a sonreír, para luego posar sus labios lujuriosos en el cuello del pequeño rubio quien no hacía ningún movimiento mas que quedarse quieto, las manos del azabache presionaban mas las muñecas del rubio para no dejarlo escapar, el ojiazul alzó la mirada nuevamente haciendo que el pelinegro parara con sus besos, aún así seguía sonriendo…

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que no quiero saber nada de ti? – le habló serió, observando sus ojos detenidamente del Uchiha

-quiero que seas mió…-respondió, observando al pequeño con los ojos lujuriosos sintiendo ese bulto que le encantaba rozar, una y otra vez

-jodete Uchiha…nunca obtendrás nada de mí

-no jodete TU Uzumaki, porque te juro, te juro que serás mió…-habló tomando su mentón para obtener una mejor vista de su rostro que aún lo desafiaba, besó sus labios, lamiéndolos luchando para conseguir entrar su lengua, y lo logró, exploró cada parte de su cavidad bucal del rubio pero este aún no correspondía, no se movía solo trataba de alejarse de él.

-ya déjame…-dijo separando sus labios, en medio del silencio que comenzó a desatarse desde ese momento, se escucho unos leves paso y unas cuantas carcajadas, pero aún así el pelinegro no se despegaba del rubio, con la mano derecha comenzó a sobar lentamente los cabellos rubios del Uzumaki, quien trataba de no expresar ningún gozo a las acaricias del Uchiha

-Me vuelves loco…-susurro al oído del rubio, logrando que se estremeciera involuntariamente, tomo el cabello del rubio jalándolo brusco contra la pared para aprovechar besar su cuello, introducía lentamente su mano en el pantalón negro que llevaba el rubio, presiono mas su entrepierna. Mientras rozaba, mejor dicho acariciaba el miembro de su victima. Un pequeño gemido brotó de los labios del rubio cerró fuerte los ojos tratando de no hacerlo de nuevo, se mordió los labios cada vez más fuerte para que no se escapara ni un solo suspiro, ni un solo gemido, el calor fue mas intenso pero el miedo hacer descubierto por alguien lo era más

-dobe…-susurró en la oreja del rubio, ya no lo soportaba más, ya no soportaba tenerlo tan cerca al Uchiha, necesitaba estar lejos de él "esto no esta bien".los pasos se acercaron mas, el Uchiha se detuvo acomodo el cuello de la camisa del ojiazul, y se retiro con una sonrisa dejándolo a él paralizado, se deslizo lentamente contra la pared quedando en el suelo, se sobó la cabeza y suspiro…

-hola Na...Na…ruto-kun – se escucho una voz frágil y temerosa acercándose, era Hinata, la chica mas tímida del instituto, el rubio alzó la mirada encontrándose con la chica peliazul, Sakura e Ino, quien sonreían picaras.

-ho…hola Hinata ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto levantándose del suelo, recogiendo su maleta, el ojiazul aún estaba sofocado por lo de hace un momento, la de ojos perla lo observó sonrojada mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos- Na…Naruto-kun tu…quisieras…-dijo poniéndose cada vez nerviosa sus amigas, por detrás la animan y a la vez reían bajo. El rubio arqueó una ceja tratando de adivinar que es lo que quería Hinata.

-¡quieres ir al acuario conmigo! –gritó mientras se agachaba, el rubio la observó impresionado alzo la mirada, por un momento mirando a Sakura e Ino que le hacían señas, para que él le digiera un "si" a la peliazul. Hinata levanto la mirada esperando la respuesta del rubio, este solo sonrió sincero y le respondió angustiado – lo siento Hinata-chan pero no podré acompañarte jeje, es que tengo que estudiar para una prueba, lo lamento – fue lo ultimo que dijo, para luego alejarse de ahí

-¡ahh! Como se le ocurre rechazarte, ese idiota –gritó Sakura molesta –ya verá…él ira a la cita contigo porque sino no me llamó Sakura Haruno –gritaba la pelirosa con una sonrisa de victoria, sus amigas solo la observaban con una gota imaginaria

Mientras tanto el pequeño rubio se encontraba en el baño lavándose el rostro, una y otra vez, se sentía sucio sucio al pensar que alguien estuvo a punto de…, él no podía creerlo ¿Cómo podría existir una persona así?, acaso no entiende lo que es NO, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con él?, el rubio observaba su cuello en el espejo unas pequeñas marcas estaban formadas, él lo había echo, nadie más. Volvió a lavarse, más de diez veces, pero aún así sentía su aliento, sus besos, sus caricias, tan lujuriosas de Sasuke. A pesar de a ver peleado con él mil veces, a pesar de a verlo mandado mas de una vez a la mierda, él lo sigue haciendo lo sigue persiguiendo "que es lo que puedo hacer para alejarme de ese, bastardo"

-hola, Naruto-kun…-se escucho una voz detrás de él, el rubio lo observó desde el espejo formando es su rostro una enorme sonrisa – esto es perfecto…-volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con su acompañante…

-necesito que me ayudes, es algo sobre el teme- sonrió con malicia

-haré lo que tu me digas...

****

El azabache se encontraba, estudiando en su pupitre, era una costumbre en él, le encantaba leer y ser el mejor en todo, cada día. Uno de sus mejores amigos lo observaba desde lo lejos, "como es que puede ser tan entretenido leer esa porquería, que problemático" bostezó tratando de ignorar verlo entretenido con ese libro enorme que llevaba el azabache en las manos, el rubio entró al aula a su costado Sai, quien lo abrazaba rodeando uno de sus brazos los hombros del ojiazul. El rubio sonreía al igual que Sai, esté solo hacia bromas tras bromas, el pelinegro los observó olvidando el libro interesante que leía, una pequeña sensación invadió su cuerpo…"celos"

-que gracioso eres Sai –sonrió el rubio

-tu también Naruto-kun

-no me digas Naruto-kun, solo dime Naruto…-sonrió

En ese momento el azabache explotó su ira, pero no hizo caso como todo un buen Uchiha, solo observó a su victima. Sai acariciaba tierno, con sus dedos el cabello del rubio mientras sonreía pícaro, el ojiazul sonreía sonrojado y juguetón, y eso colmaba la paciencia del azabache. Trató no de explotar reprimiendo cualquier tipo de sentimiento contra Sai, suspiro por un momento desahogando su rabia, hasta que lo vio ¡un beso! Se dio un ¡beso!, pero ¡espera! Es un beso inocente solo en la mejilla, ¿no? "maldito Sai me las pagaras, nadie absolutamente nadie toca a MI dobe"

continuara....

* * *

**¡**Bien! me gusta que acosen a Naru ¬¬ si?, ejem n_n espero que les haya gustado y siento que sea corto aún no me acostumbro ¬¬- dejen reviews!!! ¡Matta ne!


	2. Agitación

_Notas: Bien, si que les gusto xD! Y concuerdo con uds. El acoso de Sasuke es lo mejor kukukuku, otra cosa nunca pensé que les gustara tanto esto ¬¬ pervertidas!! xD pero yo les gano xD ja! Weno weno este capi es dedicado a__:__mirashi-uchiha-uzumaki__ - espero que les guste n_n _

_Genero: AU // a la autora le encanta que estén en uniforme kuku_

_Clasificaron: T_

_Advertencia: OoC (yaoi)_

_Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, a quien la autora lo odia con todo su corazón y es capaz de emigrar a Japón solo para matarlo._

* * *

**×,.·´¨'°÷·. Insaciable compañero .·´¨'°÷·..×**

**Capitulo 2**

**Agitación**

Ya al día siguiente, Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en las duchas del gimnasio, el rubio había decidido bañarse ultimo pensando en que todos lo haría antes que él "incluyendo al Uchiha", pero su pequeño plan se invirtió. Ahora se encuentra con su acosador, solos los dos…el Uzumaki contra la pared y el Uchiha observándolo frente a frente. El ojinegro presionó su cuerpo contra el rubio, cada vez más cerca de su respiración, más cerca de su encantador rostro.

-Eres hermoso, me encanta verte así…-miró detenidamente el rostro del rubio mientras pasaba en dedo indice acariciando su mejilla y labios. Comenzó una respiración fuerte por parte del ojiazul, observando como lentamente el dedo bajaba a su pecho, luego a su abdomen y por ultimo a su miembro que fue presionado con brusquedad, haciéndolo gemir fuerte. El azabache metió con rapidez su mano dentro de los pantalones del rubio, frotándolo, acariciándolo y presionando levemente, en su rostro se observaba una mirada de lujuria, deseo y una sonrisa algo perversa.

-¿con que Sai…no? Tsk –lamió los labios del rubio- él nunca te hará vibrar como yo lo hago –dijo presionando más el miembro de su victima.

-¡Ahhh!...vete a la mierda…Uchiha…- gritó pateando la entrepierna del acosador, Sasuke se retorció por unos segundos del dolor que sentía, el rubio sonreía con malicia. De repente sintió como el aire estaba siendo cortado, su respiración se agitó tratando de recuperarse, se tomó el estomago agachándose, Alzó la mirada mientras tosía desesperado. El Uchiha había clavado un puñete en el estomago del rubio…

-tsk que difícil eres…-sonrió acercándose al rubio, que aún se retorcía de dolor…lo volteo contra la pared, su cabeza choco contra ella rebotando un par de veces –dobe…nadie gana aún Uchiha –sonrió abrazando al Uzumaki por detrás, sus manos se deslizaban lujuriosas por el abdomen de este, sujeto las manos del rubio llevándolas hacía tras por si intentara defenderse.

-¡Ahh! ¡¿Qué haces?!-preguntó el rubio, Sasuke solo se limito a sonreír "como siempre", llevó su mano derecha desde el abdomen del rubio hasta su miembro tenso, frotándolo nuevamente rubio se queja de los pequeños movimientos del pelinegro, el calor de su cuerpo cada vez se hacía más intenso –deja...Me... ¡Ahh! –hablaba cortante, el Uchiha presiono más fuerte el miembro del rubio; el Uzumaki ya no podía hacer nada, no podía detenerlo no podía resistirse a cada caricia producida por el Uchiha pero ¿porque? "Es…toy perdido tsk" pensó con miedo y al mismo tiempo con satisfacción. Acaso ¿esto es lo que ocasiono Sai? ¿Tan celoso es Sasuke?

-lo sacare…umm…-dijo el Uchiha

-No...o espe…ra…¡ah! –dijo sintiendo todo su miembro fuera derramando un liquido visco en las manos del Uchiha, quien los lamía con una gran excitación, dedo por dedo –umm delicioso…

-bastardo….-respondió el rubio sonrojado, el pelinegro introducio lentamente uno de sus dedos en la entrada del rubio, moviéndolo en círculos lubricando el lugar, introducío el segundo dedo haciendo lo mismo que el primero, el rubio se movía al compás de cada juego del pelinegro

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Ummm….!- el ojinegro observaba cada movimiento que le regala el ojiazul, le excitaba tanto verlo así, tan hermoso y radiante. El Uzumaki se movía de un lado al otro, arqueaba constantemente su espalda por aquella sensación tan inexplicable, quería que el Uchiha lo introducierá de una buena vez, y a pesar de que le dijo él no hizo caso ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quería hacerlo suyo?

-Es tu castigo, aguantaras un rato más…mi querido kitzune-dijo sonriendo con malicia mientras seguía con sus dedos, lamió el cuello del rubio dejando unas pequeñas marcas, pasó menos de un minuto en con la pequeña tortura el Uchiha tampoco aguantaba observar a su victima moverse lujuriosamente, introdució su miembro desatando unos agitados gemidos en el ojiazul…

-¡Ahhhh…ahhhh….ah!-jadeaba más fuerte el rubio sintiendo algo enorme dentro de él, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte , el calor subió más con solo pensar que "eso" ya estaba dentro por un momento era doloroso pero mientras pasaban los segundos era totalmente delicioso…¡oh por kami siento romperme en mil pedazos". El ojinegro comenzó a moverse lento en forma de vaivén mientras hacía unos pequeños gemidos, el rubio llevo sus manos contra la pared quedando como una "L" volteada

-¡Ahhh Sasuke más rápido! –jadeba olvidando el dolor que se convertía en placer cada segundo, su cuerpo se estremecía en cada embestida que daba el ojinegro.

-¡Eres delicioso….ummm ahhh! –aceleró el Uchiha las embestidas chocando fuerte con los glúteos de su victima, se mordió los labios concentrándose en el placer que le causaba estar dentro de él. En segundos los dos llegaron al orgasmo más placentero de su vida derramando el "liquido" del placer. El Uchiha poso su mano sobre la del rubio, que aún se encontraba en la pared, sus agitados y sudorosos cuerpos ahora estaban unidos…

****

Ha pasado una semana en que Sasuke no ve a su kitsune desde el "accidente" una semana en que el rubio lo evitaba, él ahora siempre paraba con muchas personas a su alrededor, en las horas de receso, desaparecía sabe kami donde, pero ¿acaso el Uchiha se quedaría con los brazos cruzados? El ya no aguantaba un día más de indiferencia…ya no.

Llegó la hora de salida, el pelinegro salió del instituto, reposo su cuerpo en un árbol esperando que aún momento saliera el kitzune. Después de una larga espera salió pero no solo sino acompañado por Sakura, Ino y Hinata que al parecer tenían una conversación placentera.

-nee Sakura-chan…dame tus papitas fritas –rogaba el rubio que tenía hambre

- no Naruto, ya te dije que NO, además tengo hambre –gritó Sakura

-¿pero no estabas a dieta? –preguntó la rubia

-ahh, jeje tienes razón –dijo haciendo un puchero –Toma Naruto…-dijo regalando una sonrisa falsa, las demás reían de la pelirosa hasta que llegó el pelinegro

-Naruto necesito hablar contigo…-dijo serio dejando congelados a todos, el rubio evitó la mirada intensa de los ojos negros de Sasuke…

-yo…no iré contigo…

-pero…

-¡Sasuke-kun! Kyaaa –gritó la pelirosa y la rubia abrazándolo posesivas, el azabache las empujo lejos de él, agarró el brazo del rubio llevándolo fuera del lugar.

- Na…Naruto-kun…-habló preocupada Hinata, tocando su pecho preocupada, mientras tanto el Uchiha se encontraba en un callejón con su "amante", el rubio como siempre contra la pared y el Uchiha frente a él con mirada preocupada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunto el rubio molesto…

-…

_Continuara…_

* * *

_Si U_u la autora es morbosa bla bla bla, eso pasa cuando vez mucho hard ejem, weno gracias por sus review me encantaron! Y gracias por agregar el FF a sus favoritos xD mandar alarmas y favorito autor TOT no me lo merezco (weno si ¬w¬) . Dejen reviews!! matta ne n_n_


	3. chocolate ¿erótico?

_Nota: si si la perversión adelante y nosotros atrás, como siempre xD!...que bueno que les gusto el lemon por que era el tercero, no tengo tanta experiencia en eso…pero la practica hace al maestro HAHA *o*!...Este capitulo es dedicado a laila-chan arigato por dedicarme narucienta!!(XD se los recomiendo), espero que les guste…_

_PD: Sakura igual a relleno x3_

_Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, esperemos un final sasunaru sino habrá fusilamiento…_

* * *

**×,.·´¨'°÷·. Insaciable compañero .·´¨'°÷·..×**

**Capitulo 3**

**Chocolate ¿erótico?**

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-… ¿porque? ¿Porque me evitas?- pregunto frunciendo el seño, sus ojos negros penetraron en los ojos azules del rubio quien lo miraba desafiante.

-yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones…-dijo empujando al azabache lejos de él, se disponía a salir de ahí, pero el Uchiha lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo luego lo empujo bruscamente chocando su espalda con la pared

-¡tu ahora eres mió! –habló lamiendo, devorando los labios del rubio. ¿Acaso tendrá que someterse cada día al acoso del pelinegro?, definitivamente él había intentado todo, TODO para separarlo de su lado pero aún asi nunca logró su cometido, aún así falta una cosa por intentar…

-¡déjame bastardo!, si sigues haciendo esto…yo…

-¿tu que? –lo interrumpió observándolo desafiante-¿le dirás a alguien?, dirás que el chico más inteligente, atlético, presidente de la clase, él que saca diplomas y tiene una beca para la universidad ¿te acosa? tsk nadie te creerá…-tenía razón quien le creería al alumno menos apreciado, malcriado, descuidado del todo el instituto.

-bien al parecer me entendiste…-habló el pelinegro tomándole del brazo al rubio, hasta salir del callejón.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto!- gritaron desde lo lejos, los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo, mientras lentamente el Uchiha soltaba el brazo del rubio -¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto! –saludaba un una mano sakura, quien había dejado a sus amigas solo para perseguir a los dos chicos.

-tsk ¿ahora que quiere? –murmuro el pelinegro con un gesto de molestia

-¿Sakura-chan? –susurro el rubio extrañado por el presencia de su compañera quien corría hacia ellos…

-¿los puedo acompañar? –pregunto la pelirosa con una sonrisa amable

-no…

-¡SI! Sakura-chan jeje-se sobó la cabeza mientras sonreía. Sakura acompaño a los chicos su caminata, ella en medio y cada uno a su costado, el Uchiha maldecía a sakura por la interrupción. "maldita sea la hora en que te atravesaste en mi camino". Se desató un gran silencio incomodo por parte de los tres. Estuvieron un gran tiempo así hasta llegar cerca de una heladería, la pelirosa decidió romper el hielo proponiendo comer unos deliciosos helados, los dos chicos aceptaron el ofrecimiento y se dirigieron hacia la tienda.

-Uhmm ¿Sasuke que sabor te gusta? –pregunto la pelirosa con un leve sonrojo mientras esperaba la respuesta del Uchiha.

-Uzumaki…-pronuncio con un sonrisa lujuriosa, el rubio escucho la respuesta de su compañero quedando inmediatamente rojo como el propio tomate.

-¿Uzumaki? Nunca había escuchado ese sabor…pero aún así uhmm-miró fijamente los sabores- no creo que haya…

-Disculpa, pero es que yo no deseo otra cosa que no sea un Uzumaki –sonrió con malicia- su sabor es delicioso…-se lamió los labios mientras observaba al rubio que tragaba saliva.

-ah, bueno ¿y tu Naruto? Te gusta el chocolate ¿no? –preguntó Sakura

-…-no respondió ya que sus pensamientos de lo que había dicho el Uchiha comenzaron a dar vueltas, a pesar de toda su insinuación, su mirada tan pervertida hacía el rubio y la enorme sonrisa llena de lujuria, Sakura no se daba cuenta de ¡nada!, o tal vez lo ignora…tal vez solo quería tratar de no hacer caso y auto convencerse que el Uchiha es…

-¿Naruto? –movía su mano tratando de despertarlo

-ah…si el de chocolate-dijo con una sonrisa, la pelirosa le dio el helado, cada uno pago y se retiraron de ahí, el rubio lamía el delicioso helado de chocolate. De repente sintió como la mirada de alguien estaba clavada en él, alzo la mirada. Observando al Uchiha que lo miraba con unos ojos lujuriosos recordando la "otra vez" se lamió el labio superior sin que se diera cuenta la pelirosa de sus insinuaciones.

-¡bien! Yo me voy por aca…-dijo señalando el lugar- cuídense ¡bye! ¡bye!

-¿bien? –habló el azabache dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿uhmm?- siguió lamiendo su helado

-te acompañare a tu casa

-No, gracias –sonrió preocupado, con unas cuantas gotas de sudor por las preocupación que su acosador conociera su hogar.

-note pregunte si quería simplemente iré contigo…dobe

-como quieras…-habló tratando de ser indiferente, el azabache tomo su brazo jalándolo para darle una lamida a sus labios –uhmm delicioso chocolate…

-idiota…-dijo molesto el rubio para luego seguir caminando, el pelinegro sonrió y lo siguió. Llegaron a la casa del rubio, sacó sus llaves abrió la puerta e inmediatamente trató de cerrarla, pero el Uchiha la detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?

-ya llegamos, yo ya me voy…

-tsk no te puedes escapar fácilmente, tenemos muchas cosas pendientes…

-yo no tengo nada pendiente contigo, además…

-además nada –dijo entrando a la fuerza, el rubio lo maldecía. Maldecía el día en que lo conoció. El Uchiha se acomodo como si fuera su propia casa, se recostó en el sillón grande mientras observaba detenidamente cada rincón de la casa del Uzumaki, quien estaba parado aún en la puerta sin decir nada, el azabache se paró, dirigiéndose nuevamente al ojiazul que tenía la mirada hacia abajo esperando que el Uchiha saliera.

-no me ire…-le susurró al odio, cerró la puerta. Se acercó nuevamente a él acariciando su rostro, tomó su mentón y poso sus labios con los suyos, notando aún la indiferencia del rubio que nunca respondía a ninguna acaricia del pelinegro. Una lágrima brotó de los ojos de Naruto…deslizándose lentamente por su mejilla.

-no llores, dobe…-habló preocupado el azabache secando su lagrima

-lo siento jeje –sonrió el ojiazul

-eso es lo que me gusta de ti, siempre sonríes…

-entonces ya no lo haré…-volvió a sonreír

-idiota…-dijo sonriendo –solo quiero estar contigo…

-de acuerdo… ¡pero! No intentes nada pervertido…-habló con una sonrisa, el azabache asintió un poco molesto

-¡bien! Ya regreso me ire a bañar

-te acompaño –sugirió el pelinegro con una sonrisa de lado

-teme, espérame aquí…sino te boto a patadas…-lo amenazó retirándose de ahí

-de acuerdo…dobe –le dijo sentándose nuevamente en el sillón esperando que el rubio saliera de la ducha, bostezó unas cuantas veces por lo aburrido que estaba, mientras llegaban unos pensamientos pervertidos. Se echó un momento parpadeando unas cuantas veces, hasta quedarse dormido. Pasó un momento hasta sentir que algo helado caía a su cuerpo como un líquido viscoso, abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rubio que echaba cuidadosamente chocolate en el cuerpo del azabache. Su camisa abierta, su sonrisa del rubio tan diferente, la misma sonrisa de perversión que tenía el Uchiha hacia él…

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto, observando al rubio sentado en las piernas del azabache.

-solo…juego…-sonrió, lamiendo el chocolate del cuerpo del azabache –uhmm…-volvió a Lamer el chocolate limpiado cada rincón que había ensuciado con ese delicioso y viscoso liquido, el rubio sintiendo como rápido el bulto en los pantalones del azabache fue creciendo, presionó su cuerpo contra él, mientras gemía- ahh… Sasuke que rápido te excitas…

-dobe…me encantas - habló con una mirada lujuriosa, mientras desabotonaba la camisa del ojiazul, el rubio desabotonó el pantalón de su compañero mientras se lamía el labio superior, los dos se miraban juguetones y lujuriosos. El Uzumaki comenzó a lamer el pecho del Uchiha, concentrándose en sus pezones. El azabache acariciaba el pecho de su compañero, duraron menos de unos minutos así cuando el rubio decidió salir de ahí y bajar el cierre del pelinegro, sacando el miembro excitado…

-¡Ahhh! – gimió el ojinegro, observando como frotaba y lamía con lujuria su miembro, el pequeño rubio - ¡Ahh!…sigue…- habló cortante presionándolo más al ojiazul, que lamía sin parar el miembro de su compañero, este solo acariciaba sus cabellos presionando cada vez más fuerte. El azabache lo detuvo antes que lo explotara en la boca del rubio, acomodo a su pequeño uke quedando en una posición demasiado excitadora para el Uchiha, se acomodo detrás de él mientras frotaba el miembro de este.

-¡Ahhhh!, Sasuke ¡Ahhh!...-jadeaba el rubio con un gran erotismo que volvía loco al pelinegro, frotó aún más fuerte, mientras sonreía con perversión -¡Ahhh! Sasuke…hazme tuyo… ¡ahh! –gimió el rubio, el Uchiha hizo caso a la petición introduciendo, rapido su miembro, los dos jadeaban al ritmo de cada movimiento que hacía, el rubio gimió más fuerte sintiendo como el ojinegro aumentaba más la velocidad -¡sasuke! ¡Sasuke!... ¡ahhh! ¡Sasuke!! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Teme!...¡¡DESPIERTA!!

- ¡Ahh!, dobe…-parpadeo mil veces "¿un sueño?" – lo siento…

-no te preocupes, yo me demore jeje –sonrió mientras sobaba su cabeza, su rostro cambio al observar el pequeño bulto del azabache –ehh... ¿Qué soñabas? –preguntó curioso

-Uhmm…no te diré…-sonrió de lado

-eres un pervertido…

-te lo voy a demostrar…-dijo rodeando la cintura del rubio…

Continuara…

* * *

Bien, ojala les haya gustado este lemon u//u ejem , creo que interrumpi en la parte mas rica hahahaha xD, dejen reviews!! matta ne! =D


	4. Polos opuestos se atraen

_Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_PD: S&N (comienzo al flash back)_

* * *

**×,.·´¨'°÷·. Insaciable compañero .·´¨'°÷·..×**

**Capitulo 4**

**Polos apuestos se atraen**

El rubio se encontraba un poco agitado por el gran momento que tuvo con él azabache, los dos echados en la cama del rubio, el pelinegro abrazándolo desde atrás durmiendo placenteramente ¿Qué es Sasuke para Naruto?, el pequeño kitsune volteo a ver el rostro del azabache directamente. Sus ojos, su cabellos, su rostro, todo es tan perfecto en él, pero que es lo que vio en el rubio ¿Qué? Si son tan diferentes…" ¿Que es lo que soy para ti?" "¿Qué eres para mi?" los pensamientos del rubio daban vueltas en su cabeza, sin darse cuenta fue cerrando los ojos lentamente, mientras observaba al Uchiha dormir…" ¿será que solo nos complacemos el uno al otro?"

**OoSxNoO**

El profesor entro al aula de tras de él caminaba el nuevo compañero de cabellos negros. "que guapo es, quiero ser su novia" murmuran las chicas, "problemático" dijo Shikamaru bostezando. El rubio lo observo detenidamente, el azabache hizo lo mismo y volteo indiferente "idiota engreído" pensó el ojiazul haciendo un puchero. Una vez presentado el azabache se sentó tratando de ignorar los mormullos que se decían de él, guió la mirada a otro lugar observando aún pequeño rubio que lo miraba detenidamente, el pelinegro sonrió de lado haciendo que el ojiazul agachara la mirada de la vergüenza.

Llego la hora de receso, todos salieron del salón excepto el pelinegro quien leía placenteramente un libro.

-¡hey! ¿No sales? –pregunto el rubio sacando el libros de sus manos

-no quiero…

-¡ven!- sonrió, tomándolo de la muñeca –es más entretenido que estar leyendo cosas aburridas…

-a mi me gusta…

-tsk que aburrido…-habló haciendo un puchero, "¿aburrido? ¿Él? ¿Aburrido"

-esta bien, iré contigo- dijo levantándose de la silla, el rubio sonrió satisfecho por el gran convencimiento que genero. Llegaron al patio donde se encontraban esperando los amigos del rubio quienes esperaban con una pelota de fútbol.

-bah! El nos acompañara? –dijo Shikamaru

-exacto chicos –sonrió el rubio- ¡bien comencemos! Ttebayo-dijo corriendo donde se encontraban sus compañ azabache se quedó pasmado por tanta amabilidad del rubio, sonrió recordando la primera impresión que tuvo de él "lindo dobe" pensó mirando como se alejaba.

-¡Hey! ¡No te duermas! Ttebayo- sonrió el ojiazul invitando a jugar al pelinegro, este se dirigió tras ellos son una sonrisa de lado.

OooO

Terminaron de hacer su preciado deporte, regresaron al aula y se alistaron para la clase de Deportes…en instantes el rubio regalaba una que otra sonrisa a su compañero nuevo, era tanta la confianza que le había brindado al Uchiha, que ni sus propios amigos lo creían. "¿acaso se conocían ya hace mucho?""Naruto le habla a ese engreído como si fuera su amigo desde hace mucho" "¿ustedes creen?", una tras otra pregunta daban los chicos del salón se preguntaban entre ellos. Terminaron la clase con el profesor Gai, los alumnos se dirigieron a las duchas para asearse. El rubio tarareaba una canción mientras frotaba su cabello con shampoo.

-¡Naruto! ¡Te esperamos afuera! –Gritó uno de sus amigos, quien se retiraba con sus demás compañeros -¡okei! –respondió Naruto jabonándose el abdomen, pasaron cinco minutos cuando salió de la ducha, se cambio rápido cuando de repente sintió la presencia de otra persona levanto la mirada, frente a él, Sasuke Uchiha. Quien se encontraba casi desnudo excepto por la parte de abajo que cubría una toalla blanca, las gotas de agua brillaban posándose en su hermoso cuerpo.

El Uzumaki se quedó boquiabierta ante la presencia de su tan sexy acompañante, después de unos cuantos segundo sonrió con un leve sonrojo casi invisible, saludó al Uchiha.

-hola jeje pensé que no había nadie aquí

-tsk…-dolo dijo secando su cabello, el rubio se paró frente a él, para cuestionarle muchas cosas "al parecer le intereso mucho" pensó el Uchiha, escuchando cada palabra del ojiazul "es demasiado lindo para que sea verdad", sonrió el Uchiha tratando de evitar pensamientos pervertidos. Sasuke Uchiha amado por las mujeres, odiados por los hombres, inteligente, apuesto, cortes, casi ella hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer pero por una simple razón "ellas" no lo atraían a él porque simplemente ellas se fijaban en el exterior, nadie quiso conocerlo a fondo ¿Por qué? ¿Será que es solo conveniencia? ¿Tal vez solo es porque tiene una gran herencia?¿tan engreído puede llegar hacer?, miles de preguntas se le venían a la mente al Uchiha cada vez que escuchaba a una chica gritar o mencionar su nombre.

-entonces iremos juntos porque mi casa queda cerca…-dijo el rubio sonriendo

-tsk…-pronuncio, terminando de cambiarse

-¿tsk? ¿Solo sabes decir eso? Ttebayo –habló el rubio tratando de provocarlo

-¿ttebayo? ¿Que es eso?

-¡que te importa! Ttebayo –dijo haciendo un puchero

-interesante…-sonrió-dobe

-¿nani? –pestañeo unas cuantas veces asimilando el pequeño gran insulto del Uchiha, el ojiazul no se quedo callado y respondió haciendo un puchero. ¿será que existe el amor a primera vista? ¿Será que una persona puede enamorarse e un solo instante de otra? y...todo con una sonrisa ¿tierna?…

OooO

Los dos salieron del instituto, ya nadie se encontraba esperando el rubio miró detenidamente si uno de sus compañeros se encontraba cerca, pero nadie se encontraba ahí.

-uhmm que raro dijeron que me esperarían

-¿Quién esperaría más de media hora? Y con ¿hambre?..Usurantonkachi

-tienes razón –agacho la cabeza- ¡deja de insultarme! TEME, mi nombre es ¡Naruto! –gritó su nombre acercándose al rostro del pelinegro, claramente podía notar esos bellos ojos azules de su compañero – NA- RU-TO, apréndetelo

-…dobe-sonrió sin decir nada más. Los dos se dirigieron a sus hogares, el rubio hablaba sin parar de sus cosas, sus aficiones, sus gustos; el pelinegro solo escuchaba mientras observaba el rostro de su nuevo amigo que radiaba de felicidad "se ve tan inocente", pensó.

-bueno aquí vivo…-dijo el azabache deteniéndose, mientras señalaba una hermosa casa con jardín amplio

-uhm…de acuerdo

-bien, adiós…-levanto la mano para despedirse, le dio la espalda al Uzumaki camino unos cuantos pasos cuando lo escuchó

-¿puedo acompañarte? –Preguntó el rubio- es que no tengo nada que hacer jeje- se sobó la cabeza

-haz lo que quieras –habló con indiferencia, los dos jóvenes entraron a la casa del pelinegro, el rubio observó cada rincón del lugar asombrado, entraron a la cocina el segundo lugar favorito del Uchiha, a parte de su cuarto. Los dos se acomodaron dejando sus cosas en las sillas, el Uchiha se dirigió a la refrigeradora ya que le apetecía un jugo de Naranja.

-nee ¿te gusta el chocolate?

-claro

-en taza, nee…¡chocolate de navidad! –sonrió el rubio

-uhm "que manera tan rara de expresarse"…claro ¿Por qué?

-Por qué acabo de ver que tienes demasiados para preparar, y quería saber si yo…

-tu que dobe…

-¿puedo hacer uno? –preguntó con sus ojos brillantes

-de acuerdo-dijo el pelinegro con una gota imaginaria resbalando en su cabeza

-¡bien! Ttebayo

Pasó menos de media hora en lo que ya se olía en delicioso aroma al chocolate caliente, hacía frió, y al Uchiha comenzaba apetecerle. Sus ojos negros no paraban de observar al rubio quien sonreía de felicidad, hablaba sin parar, y volvía a sonreír. "puede que me este enamorando en un… ¿solo día?". El rubio se levantó para agarrar unas tazas, el Uchiha observaba cada movimiento que hacía, el rubio se movía como si fuera su propia casa pero al parecer a su acompañante no le importaba, el ojiazul volteó con las dos tazas en la mano cuando se percató que en un instante Sasuke le había robado un beso.

-¡ahh! ¡Que estas haciendo!

-solo te beso, sonrió el Uchiha rodeando la cintura del Uzumaki, el rubio aún trataba de asimilar el beso, empujo su acosador tratando de separase de él pero no pudo

-tsk…¿Por qué ahora me rechazas?

-solo quería hacer amable contigo…¡idiota! –gritó pateando el orgullo del Uchiha, escapó de ahí a gran prisa y cerró la puerta con gran brusquedad.

-dobe…traté de hacerlo por las buenas, pero te gusta hacerte el difícil ¿huh?- dijo sonriendo de lado. Como todo un buen Uchiha siempre obtendré lo que quiere, y como todo un Uchiha nunca demostrará sus sentimientos, un orgullo que todos los de la familia llevan.

"somos tan diferentes, tu tan hiperactivo y yo todo lo contrario, tsk eres completamente diferente a mi y eso es lo que me atrae""serás mió dobe, ¡lo juro!"

Continuara…


	5. Un Uchiha

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**×,.·´¨'°÷·. Insaciable compañero .·´¨'°÷·..×**

**Capitulo 5: Un Uchiha**

Los Uchihas siempre obtienen lo que quieren, todo. Al menos siempre tenían eso en mente, es que siempre su padre decía: Que sea lo que sea, él tenía que conseguirlo como a de lugar. Y por ahora solo se basaría y se concentraría en obtener a Naruto Uzumaki. Tal vez muchos se pregunten por que es tanta la obsesión que tiene con el Kitsune, de cierta forma el tampoco lo sabe, pero desde el primer momento que lo vio fue lo más brillante que observó en medio de su mundo gris.

Naruto, desde pequeño siempre a pesar de todo lo que le ha pasado, siempre, ha sido una persona que se caracteriza por ser alegre, a pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido y eso lo sabía Sasuke.

Su forma de ser, le encantaba.

Sasuke también ha sufrido mucho en su niñez, pero no ha podido mantener esa sonrisa que el rubio poseé, esa sonrisa llena de confianza. Tal vez eso es lo que le atrae de él, el simple hecho que se le es más fácil sonreir que cualquier otra persona a pesar de la circunstancias. Además, Naruto no lo recuerda, pero Sasuke sí. Ellos, se conocieron anteriormente, de pequeños, los dos en ese momento lloraban.

Nunca olvidaría esos recuerdos.

-Naruto...-Suspiró, echando boca arriba, en uno de sus finos muebles de cuero negro con emblema de la familia Uchiha. Levantó su mano derecha viendola fijamente.- Sería más fácil si recordarás lo que prometimos...-Cerró los ojos recordando como comenzó todo.

Había corrido varias calles, exactamente nunca supo cuantas, escapaba de los pleitos familiares que cualquier persona tiene, pues son demasiado comunes, pero él no las soportaba.

Ese día llovía, llovía como nunca. Se sentó en el suelo, al lado de un tienda, todo estaba cerrado. La lluvia a penas lo alcanzaba mojar. Se frotó los ojos, las lagrimas que espacía por sus mejillas ya se confundían con la lluvía que se hacía fuerte, hasta que lo vio.

-¿T-tú también estás llorando? -El rubio se sentó a su lado limpiando sus lagrimas, se sentó a su lado, a pesar que no lo conocía algo decía que tenía que hablarle. Algo extraño, a veces le puede pasar a cualquier persona, eso de estar en un lugar "x" y ver a alguien que te llama la atención y sientes que tienes que hablarle, pero no puedes por que sería extraño, para la mayoría. Pero para él no.

Dirigió su mirada al rubio y asintió tratando de contenerse.- ¿Como te llamas?

-Naruto ttebayo...-Dejó de llorar y levantó la vista hacia el cielo.- ¿Tú también huías de algo?

-Sí, es algo díficil de explicar

-Huh...-Suspiró, mirando un rato el suelo. Luego levantó la vista nuevamente sonriendole al de cabellos negros.- A nadie le agrado ttebayo.

El pelinegro nunca preguntó con exactitud cuál era el problema, sentía que no debía meterse en la vida de los demás.

-¿Tú ttebayo?

-Hm solo, solo digamos que no me gusta que manejen mi vida.-Desvió la mirada a otro lado enojado al solo recordar lo que había pasado en su casa.

-Por lo menos tienes familia a quien querer...-Sonrió levantandose aún esperando que la lluvia cesara.

-A veces no quisiera tenerla

-¡No digas eso ttebayo! ¡Son importantes para ti! aunque...¡Aunque no te guste!

-...-Abrió enorme los ojos con asombro al escuchar a un desconocido aparentemente de su edad decir eso, parecía hasta más maduro que él.

-¡Hagamos algo mejor que llorar, ttebayo! -Amplió su sonrisa dandole la mano al azabache para que se parará del suelo, el tomó su mano aún asombrado por las palabras de su "amigo". Asintió y frunció el seño, sabía lo que diría el rubio, no sabe como, pero sabía exactamente que es lo que quería decir.- ¡Dejemos de llorar y sonriamos! -Rió estrechando la mano de su nuevo amigo, encogió los hombros, trataba de explicar mejor lo que quería.- Dejemos de llorar, por esto. No dejemos que nadie nos destruya ttebayo, seremos como...¡ Invensibles! -Rió un poco más divertido, solo tenía diez años, no sabían casi nada de la vida. Ni lo que pasaría luego, en ese instante Sasuke solo pensó una cosa. "Él es especial".

-¡Bien! -Unieron sus dedos meñiques, sellando la promesa. Por que pase lo que pase, seguirían adelante, aunque suena loco, prometer eso a un extraño.

-Naruto...-Se dió la vuelta aún en el mueble, pensando exactamente que, que era lo que hacía con el rubio, lo estuvo buscando mucho tiempo y cuando llegó no pensó que actuaría así. Suspiro. Estaba agotado. Tenía que darle un giro radical a las cosas. Solo quería el bien de Naruto.- Me siento tan idiota...

Sus pensamientos lo volvían loco, no dejaba de pensar en él, era como una enfermedad y sin cura, o tal vez la cura la tenía el mismo rubio.

-Bueno, Naruto Uzumaki -Sonrió tapandose con el antebrazo los ojos.- Desde hoy eres libre, libre de Sasuke Uchiha. He sido egoísta, sufrirás a mi lado...

Suspiró y se levanto del mueble resignado. No había pensado bien las cosas, no había pensado con la cabeza fría, todo lo hacia impulsivamente. No midió nada, pero ahora, ahora que sabía "la verdad " de todo, ya no podría continuar, era mejor dejar a Naruto a un lado. Ahora él tenía que consentrarse en otras cosas.

"Ya basta de juegos..."

De la mesa tomó unos papeles y los ojeó un momento, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero las retuvo. Desde hoy Naruto Uzumaki iba a ser libre de Sasuke Uchiha.

Por que ahora los Uchihas obtenían lo que querían.

Por que los Uchihas son poderosos.

Por que los Uchihas puedes ser crueles.

Y, ¿Por que él no se siente Uchiha?

Y pensar que solo hace poco se decía a si mismo: Conquistaré a ese Usuratonkanchi sea como sea.

Y pensar que solo hace unos días decía: Serás mío.

Pero ahora todo cambió, no solo él, si no toda su vida. Ha dado un giro de 360º ¡Felicidades Sasuke! se aplaudió solo; en la enorme sala, en donde se encontraba.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Notas: Sé que es más corto que los anteriores, sé que borré la mitad del fanfic, pero tengo buenas excusas con respecto a eso. Y es: Falta de inspiración. Sé que el fanfic no tendrá los reviews que tenía antes. Sé que casi nadie lo leerá. Lo único que quiero es que tenga un final. Y ya sé cuál es. Dos capítulos o un capítulo más y lo acabo como debió ser hace dos años(?)

Desde ya gracias por sus comentarios los que están leyéndolo de nuevo. De está pareja ya no escribiré más, es que no me inspiran como antes, ahora solo prefiero ver imágenes o doujinshis de ellos, gracias por leer está nota y...seguiré escribiendo yaoi, pero ya no de Naruto.

Arigato a mis lectores que aún me siguen :c los ¡AMO! me hacen feliz de cierto modo.


	6. Sai

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**×,.·´¨'°÷·. Insaciable compañero .·´¨'°÷·..×**

**Capitulo 6: Sai**

A veces llegaba un impulso extraño, no humano a su forma de pensar de Sasuke, porque un humano cuerdo no lo haría. Una persona normal y sensata con los tornillos bien puestos, no haría nada como aprisionar a su compañero del colegio contra una pared, besarlo, acosarlo e incluso intimidarlo. No, una persona normal no haría eso y una persona cuerda no dejaría que eso pasará, si Naruto fuera el tipo de persona "normal" hace mucho lo hubiera mandado a la mierda a Sasuke, pero como los dos no son efectivamente "normales" no hay problema, ¿Verdad?.

Golpeó la mesa de su escritorio. Se levantó suspirando cansado y se tiró contra su cama.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡¿Qué? —Cubrió su rostro con la almohada, puede que la conciencia de él sea más poderosa que cualquier cosa y ahora lo está castigando con preguntas existenciales.

Le gusta Naruto, sí, y es por eso que no soportaría la idea en que el rubiecito este con otra persona que no sea él. Tal vez era más que un gusto, era más que estar enamorado de él, tal vez se había obsesionado y eso es lo que menos quería sentir: Obsesión.

Pero por que Naruto no lo rechazaba; siempre podía insultarlo, desafiarlo, pero nada más, nunca dejaba nada en claro, aunque él tampoco. ¿Y si le gusta ser acosado? No Sasuke, que estúpidez acabas de pensar. ¿A quién en su sano juicio le gustaría eso? aunque bueno, ser acosado por un Uchiha, eso ya es un gran honor.

Suspiró.

A veces podría preguntarse a sí mismo el porque...¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo así? Bueno, la respuesta es siempre la misma: Porque así es divertido.

Al menos que...

Sonrió Sasuke levantandose de la cama.

Las escuela, esa escuela era diferente. Cada alumno así no quisieran admitirlo estaban orgullosos de aquello. Sai era uno de ellos, quería la escuela, podía quedarse horas extras dibujando en la sala de arte. Dibujo, trás dibujo, sus pinturas eran radiantes, podían transmitir mucho sentimiento, mucho, incluso más del que él transmitía. Algunas personas entendían aquellos trazos negros, abstractos, otros ni querían intentarlo. Y otros, pero muy pocos trataban de entenderlo a toda costa.

—¡Wow! ¿Y qué eso?

—Ese eres tú Naruto, y ese soy yo. —Señaló en la pintura esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿He? —Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado sin entender aún bien la imagen.

—¿Lo ves?

Naruto infló las mejillas y cerró los ojos pensativo.

—Claro, claro ttebato, es entendible.

Sai rió.

—Eres tan gracioso Naruto-kun.

—¿Eh? —Sonrió avergonzado, aunque en realidad no sabía que había dicho o hecho para ser "gracioso".

—¡Naruto! —Deslizó la puerta Sakura enojada. —¡VEN ACÁ! Tenías que ayudarme hacer "eso" ¿Recuerdas?

Sai rió mientras Naruto era jalado de las orejas por la pelirosa.

—Usen condón. —Comentó Sai divertido pues había malentendido la situación.

—¡Callate! —De inmediato Sakura agarró una silla y se la lanzó arruinando el cuadro que le había hecho a Naruto. Por suerte la silla no calló encima de él y nisiquiera lo rozó.- ¡Y más te vale dejar de hablar idioteces! -Cerró la puerta enojada.

—Sakura-chan... —Trató de sobarse las orejas ya rojas por tanto maltrato.

—¡Hum...!

—Te llevas bien con Sai.

—¡Cállate Naruto! —Golpeó su cabeza del rubio, dejandole un chinchon. —Sígueme, tienes que ayudarme.

—¿A qué ttebayo?

—Quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a Sasuke.

—¿He? ¿Q-que...? —Preguntó sorprendido, ¿como podría hacerlo? además ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué justamente él? Era la mala suerte de ser un Uzumaki, tal vez. —¿Por qué yo ttebayo?

—¿Huh? Es obvio Naruto —Le guiñó el ojo derecho, traviesa e inocente. — Te llevas bien con él

—¿Qué? ¡No es cierto Sakura-chan! ¡Él está loco!

—Exagerás —Rió. —¿Me ayudarás?

—B-bueno... —Respondió inseguro. ¿Como poder ayudarla? Era el cruel destino que lo ponía junto a Sasuke siempre, como si fuera apropósito. Pero Sakura no podía hacerlo "apropósito" no, porque ella quiere a Sasuke ¿No?

—Tienes que preguntarle que tipo de mujeres le gusta.

—...

Mujeres más Sasuke igual a él sale huyendo. Y ...¿Qué tal si le dice a Sakura que Sasuke lo acosa? ¿Le creerá? y si dijera que no la ¿ayudará? de verdad que no quiere hacerlo, además a Sasuke solo le gusta una persona y ese es él. Sería tonto ir corriendo y preguntarle que tipo de mujer le gusta. Pero Sakura, Sakura y sus ojos de "por favor Naruto" no podía decirle que no.

—¿E-Estás segura Sakura-chan?

—¡Pues claro! Anda ve, Sasuke aún no se va de la escuela —Empezó a empujar al rubio hasta la biblioteca donde se encontraba el azabache leyendo un libro. —Anda, anda...

—Bueno... —Tropezó al entrar a la biblioteca, se acomodó el uniforme como si sacará polvo de él, solo para disimular, tragó saliva y camino hasta donde estaba el Uchiha leyendo entretenidamente un libro, al parecer estaba concentrado hasta que escucha que alguien se sienta frente a él.

Levantó un poco la visión encontrandose frente a frente con Naruto. Arqueó una ceja y se recostó contra la silla.

—No es algo peculiar verte por acá. —Murmuró con una sonrisa divertida, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—No es que quiera... —Bajó, recordando cada instante vivido con Sasuke estos últimos días, no era muy agradable cada memoria guardada y algunas cosas eran vergonzosas. Sí, mal momento para recuerdos.

—¿Vienes a declararte? —Se recostó contra la mesa.

—¿He? ¡No, Baka! ¡Vine a preguntarte algo!

—Shhh... —Colocó su dedo indice en los labios del rubio indicando que no hiciera mucho ruido, estaban en una biblioteca después de todo.

Naruto se sonrojó, no mucho, pero lo hizo.

—Preguntarme ¿Qué? dobe. —Volvió a recostarse sobre la mesa, viendo entretenidamente al rubio, observando cada gesto que hacía sin perder ningún detalle.

—¿Qué...tipo de mujeres te gustan? —Preguntó haciendo un puchero avergonzado y mirando hacia otro lado. La pregunta era tonta, de eso no había duda, pero era una misión saber, era su misión...

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—¿Es una broma? —Golpeó la cabeza del rubio despacio.-Tienes aire ahí.

—¡Qué tratas de decir ttebayo! —Golpeó despació la mano del Uchiha para que dejará de golpear su cabeza.

—Así que, tipo de mujeres... —Se frotó el mentón pensativo.

Sasuke frotó su mentón pensativo.

Naruto por su parte miraba a todos lados esperando a que respondiera, estaba incomodo, ya quería salir huyendo.

—Rubias... —Murmuró Sasuke destruyendo el silencio que antes se había formado.- Ojos azules, que tenga una muletilla tonta, pero tierna, amigable, que sea amante de las travesuras... —Empezó a decir mirando a los ojos del rubio que este los abria más y más, era obvio que lo describía a él. —Que sea como tú. —Terminó de decir con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—...

El rubio se levantó sonrojado casi olvidando como poder caminar y huir de ahí, no dijo nada, estaba avergonzado, queria esconderse, no quería ver a Sakura, no, si la veía ¿Qué iba a decir?

"Sasuke es gay"

Sacudió su cabeza. No, eso no le puede decir, rompería su corazón y como su amigo es lo que menos quiere, pero puede no lo tome tan a mal, además así dejaría de hacerse ilusiones con Sasuke, con ese bastardo, con ese sexy bastardo.

—¿Qué te dijo, Naruto?

—¿He? —La voz de Sakura hizo que este saliera de sus pensamientos.—Dijo que...—Ella estaba entusiasmada, quería escuchar cada palabra que la llevaría a la conquista del Uchiha.—Que le gustaban las niñas, dulces.

—¿Y? —Sus ojos brillaron.

—Fuertes. —mintió.

—¿Qué más Naruto? —Lo agarró de los hombros sacudiendole.

—Amable y nada más, Sakura-chan—Rió sintiendose un poco tonto por la situación y por sus mentiras.

—¿Nada más? —Soltó los hombros del rubio. — Bueno esta bien, es suficiente, gracias Naruto.

—De nada Sakura—chan.

—¡Esto es para ti! —Extendió su mano colocando un pequeño y sabroso dulce en las manos del rubio.

Desde ese día Sakura dejó de gritar descontrolada a todo el mundo, que iba en su contra, era más amigable. Era más dulce.

Mientras tanto el rubio solo suspiraba y suspiraba desde su escritorio lamentando el momento en que Sasuke volvió a la escuela. Sí, volvió, por que se había ido al extrajero hace mucho y ahora está ahí, en su salón, entrando de lo más genial como si no ocurriera nada entre ellos dos.

Suspiró.

—Te hubieras quedado en ese otro país... —Murmuró para si mismo ocultando su rostro con sus brazos.

"¿Acaso solo quiere sexo?"

Parpadeó, sintiendo un golpe sobre su cabeza.

—Ouch... —Se sobó la nuca. Era Gaara, uno de sus buenos y tan amables amigos, no era como Sasuke, era diferente, él si le entendía a Naruto, podía hablar con el pelirojo de lo que sea, sin ser juzgado.

Sintió la mirada del Uchiha sobre ellos.

—No duermas. —Dijo el pelirojo sonriendo y sentandose junto a él.

—Estoy un poco cansando ttebayo.

—Eso es extraño, no es común que Naruto Uzumaki esté cansado.

Naruto rió.

—También es extraño que no estés metiendote en problemas.

—¡Ah! en realidad, tengo muchos —Volvió a reír, un poco perturbado por que aún sentía la mirada del Uchiha.-Gaara...tss... —Hizo una seña para que se acercara más.

—¿Qué pasa? —Susurró desconcertado.

—Ya que estás al frente, puede decirme si Sasuke nos está viendo...

Gaara se alejó despacio del rubio y disimuló ver al Uchiha que sí, obviamente los estaba observando con odio. Con odio al pelirojo.

Desde su escritorio Sasuke solo fruncia el seño enojado, puteando al amigo de Naruto mentalmente, imaginando su muerte una y otra vez, alucinando que los separaba y autodeclaraba al rubio como suyo frente a todos. Todo eso y más.

—Sí. — Gaara frunció el seño desafiandolo con la vista al Uchiha.

Naruto suspiró sin percatarse de la batalla entre los dos.

Derepente Sai entraba al aula tranquilo, sereno y alegre para el era algo normal ver todo tipo de diferentes situaciones entre sus compañeros.

No todos se habían percato de su llegada en ese instante, Naruto por su parte lo saludo con un ademán contento por ver a su amigos. Sin embargo, no era el único que saludaba tan contento a Sai, sino también Sasuke que saludaba al mismo tiempo, haciendo un pequeño gesto para que el otro peli-oscuro se acercara.

Naruto arqueó la ceja.

"Que diablos..."

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Gaara observando a su compañero irritado.

—¿He? ¡No claro que, no! —Sacudió sus manos exaltado.

—Si tu lo dices...

—¡Estoy bien, enserio ttebayo!

No, no estaba bien. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sasuke con Sai? ¿Y por que tan amigable? Además que ocurre con esa sonrisa tan...¡Era una artimaña! ¡De eso estaba seguro!. No iba a tener celos, claro que no, además no le interesa Sasuke, no puede interesarle. No solo por que es hombre, si no por muchas otras razones más.

Naruto estaba aturdido.

Sasuke rié.

Sai rié.

Y Naruto se autoconvencia que no le importaba riendo exageradamente con Gaara, que no entendía nada de lo que le pasaba el rubio, él no decía nada divertido, pero Naruto seguía riendo aún más fuerte.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se sentía un ganador al verlo así.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Bueno como verán hice un trato con una autora de publicar el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic por otro (NezuShi) de todas formas a mí siempre me chantajean con el NezuShi. Ojala que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo; demoré como 4 días -tic nervioso-

Espero que me dejen reviews aunque es poco probable, no me lo merezco :I ~

Sayonara.


End file.
